vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom
|-|Original= |-|Final Mix= Summary The Phantom is an Emblem Heartless that is found in the first Kingdom Hearts Game. It is one of the bosses at Neverland. While Phantom is in possession of the Clock Tower, the hourly treasures cannot be obtained. Phantom emerged from the Final Keyhole after it was opened by the Princesses of Heart, and went straight to Neverland, where it possessed the Clock Tower. Tinker Bell discovered it there, and flew back to the Cabin of Captain Hook's ship, where Sora, his friends, and Peter Pan find her. She leads them back to the Clock Tower, where they are attacked by Phantom. However, after a violent battle, it is defeated. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: The Phantom Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: None (Lacks a gender due to being made out of darkness) Age: Unknown Classification: Heartless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heartless Physiology, Flight, Dimensional Travel, Energy Blasts, Resistance to Ice Manipulation and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought on par with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Peter Pan), can ignore conventional durability with Doom. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Sora and others) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: Unknown for its body (When its heart is not exposed, Sora's attacks just pass straight through the Phantom as if it weren't even there, and Jiminy's Journal states that the Phantom lacks a physical form). At least Large Star level for its heart (Able to withstand numerous physical and magical attacks from Sora and others), its ability to shift what type of damage can hurt its heart makes the Phantom difficult to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with claw strikes. Hundreds of meters with energy blasts. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown. Likely non-sentient, due to its nature as a Heartless (Heartless are purely driven by instinct to collect hearts) Weaknesses: Light Magic, Exposing its heart allows it to be harmed if attacked with an ability corresponding the color its heart is glowing (i.e. Red for Fire Attacks, Blue for Ice Attacks, Yellow for Lightning Attacks, and White for Physical Attacks), Death Sentence can be delayed with the help of Time Manipulation abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dark Claw: The Phantom swipes at its target with its claws. * Energy Drain Shot: The Phantom shoots an orb of dark energy that continuously saps the target's strength on impact. * Death Sentence: The Phantom is able a set a timer that gains a count every time the minute hand on the Clock Tower passes one of the numbers, starting and ending at twelve. Once the minute hand meets the hour hand at twelve, its target is instantly killed. However, this ability can be delayed for one minute if the target manages to use a time stopping ability on the Clock Tower. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals